


Stuck

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets his head stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Phil hadn’t meant for it to happen, he hadn’t meant to get stuck. It had just sort of...happened. He had been going up the stairs to the office to edit his newest video, and had dropped his phone to the level below. So he had stuck his head out to look–just to see where it was–and he had got stuck. He had tried to pull back but he couldn’t. His initial thought had been to call out for Dan, but then he remembered that Dan had said he was going to the store to pick up some things real quick. He said he’d be back in less than an hour but it felt like it had been three and Phil really didn’t know when he was going to be back. And that’s when Phil’s mind started to wander, what if Dan never came back? What if he had been killed and Phil was stuck here forever, without a phone or any way of getting in contact with him to find out if he was okay. Or what if Dan had met some lovely bagger at Tescos and had forgotten all about him? Phil knew that that one was pretty farfetched, but his mind couldn’t help but wander to endless possibilities of why Dan had yet to return home. It was during the time that his brain was contemplating the chances of Dan running of to a far away country and marrying a lavish prince that he heard the door open and Dan announce his arrival.

“Honey, I’m home!”

“Dan! What took you so long?” Phil called out.

“Nothing, I was barely gone an hour, wait where are you, are you in the office, I need help put–” Dan’s speech was cut off when he reached the stairs leading to the office and came across the sight of Phil and he started to laugh, “how the hell did you manage to get your head stuck?” he asked between gasps of laughter, “your head is fucking massive, why is it even there to begin with?”

“I dropped my phone and was looking to see where it landed.”

“Why didn’t you just walk down five steps and see where it was?”

“This seemed like a good idea at the time…” Phil mumbled.

“You really are a special one Phil.” Dan said smiling at him as he took out his phone to take a picture.

“No don’t tweet it! The internet already thinks I’m weird enough as it is.”

“I won’t I won’t, I’ll just keep it as blackmail and so that I’ll always have proof that this happened.”

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever, I don’t know why I put up with you”

“Because you love me,” Dan said dismissively, “now, how are we supposed to get you out?”

“I don’t know, this hasn’t happened to me since I was little.”

“Wait, you’ve got your head stuck between railings before and you still managed to do it now?”

“I was really young okay? Are you going to help me or not?”

“Okay okay, how about we try you pulling backwards and me pushing your head?”  
“I’ve already tried pulling, it’s not going to work. I think we’re going to have to cut the railings.”

“Phil the landlord’s coming in two days, we can’t cut it. You were able to get your head into there, you’ll be able to get it out okay?”

“Fine, but you owe me.”  
“Why the hell would I owe you? You’re the one that got your head stuck in there and I’m just helping you out. If anything you’ll owe me.”

“Fine, we’ll deal with the payment afterwards, I’d just really like to get out of here before my head falls off.”

“Okay, so I think what we’ll need to do is turn your head so that it’s as thin as possible, so face forward, okay yes like that and I’m going to come up behind you and hold your ears down so that you don’t end up ripping them off.” Dan said as he turned and headed up the stairs and straddled Phil from behind.

“Wait how do you know so much about this? Did you get your head stuck when you were little too?”  
“No, but my brother did and I remember having to help my mum get him out. Okay now this is probably going to hurt but tell me if it’s hurting a lot and I’ll go get something from the workers downstairs and have them cut you out okay?”

“Okay,” Phil sighed in defeat. He knew that they were going to have to get him out some way but he rather it not be painful and possibly rip his ears off.

“On the count of three,” Dan grabbed his head, “one...two...three,” and with that they started to pull Phil out. Phil felt pain on the side of his head but he also felt it start to budge so he gritted through it and a few seconds later he was free, ending with him falling onto Dan as they both laid on the stairs

“That really hurt,” Phil said, bringing his hands up to the sides of his head.

“Good, maybe next time you won’t do it.”

“No I actually think I have dents in my head, feel.”

“Phil there’s no way you have dents in the side of your head from that, it was pushing into your skull for like twelve seconds.” Dan sighed as he reached up to feel where Phil had had his hands.

“Either way it hurt a lot.”

“How about we go lay on the couch and watch TV, would that make it feel better?”

“I think it would,” Phil said, getting up off of Dan’s lap and helping Dan up to head into the lounge and watch TV, all thoughts of video editing forgotten.


End file.
